b1a4fandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics/Who Am I
Hangul= 날 찾아 헤매 do it again 아직 날 원해 do it again 난 찾아 헤매 do it again 계속 날 원해 do it again 나나 나나나나 나나나나나 나나 나나나나 나나나 나나 나나나나 나나나나나 나나 나나나나 나나나 (who am I ?) 날 찾아 헤매 깊어가는 고민의 무게 어디로 가는 걸까 점점 더 무뎌지는 고뇌 저 거울을 봐도 보이지 않는 숨길 수 없는 나의 본능 달 따라 나를 품고 있는 저 빛나는 아름다운 그림의 모습 hands up 높이 하늘 위로 hands up 접은 날개 펴고 별빛의 저 길을 따라 날 찾아 헤매 do it again 아직 날 원해 do it again 난 찾아 헤매 do it again 계속 날 원해 do it again 나나 나나나나 나나나나나 나나 나나나나 나나나 나나 나나나나 나나나나나 나나 나나나나 나나나 하얀 눈 위를 걷는 어린아이 웃지 못하는 어른아이 난 물처럼 저 별처럼 흘러 흘러 흘러가 이 겨울처럼 이제 내 습관처럼 자연스럽게 내 얼굴 바라만 볼래 깨달음의 연속 저 높은 방 문턱을 넘어갈 차례 먼지가 된 옷을 털어 아픔은 잠시 스쳐가는 바람 I got to go 꿈에 올라 Feel so good 저 길을 따라서 날 찾아 헤매 do it again 아직 날 원해 do it again 난 찾아 헤매 do it again 계속 날 원해 do it again hands up 높이 하늘 위로 hands up 접은 날개 펴고 별빛의 저 길을 따라 별빛의 저 길을 따라 별빛의 저 길을 따라 별빛의 저 길을 따라 별빛의 저 길을 따라 |-| Romanization= Nal chaja hemae do it again Ajik nal wonhae do it again Nan chaja hemae do it again Gyesok nal wonhae do it again Nana nananana nanananana nana nananana nanana Nana nananana nanananana nana nananana nanana (Who am I?) Nal chaja hemae gipeoganeun gominui muge Eodiro ganeun geolkka jeomjeom deo mudyeojineun gonoe Jeo geoureul bwado boiji annneun sumgil su eomneun naui bonneung Dal ttara nareul pumgo inneun jeo bitnaneun areumdaun geurimui moseup Hands up nopi haneul wiro Hands up jeobeun nalgae pyeogo Byeolbichui jeo gireul ttara Nal chaja hemae do it again Ajik nal wonhae do it again Nan chaja hemae do it again Gyesok nal wonhae do it again Nana nananana nanananana nana nananana nanana Nana nananana nanananana nana nananana nanana Hayan nun wireul geotneun eorinai utji motaneun eoreunai Nan mulcheoreom jeo byeolcheoreom heulleo heulleo heulleoga i gyeoulcheoreom Ije nae seupgwancheoreom jayeonseureopge nae eolgul baraman bollae Kkaedareumui yeonsok jeo nopeun bang munteogeul neomeogal charye Meonjiga doen oseul teoreo apeumeun jamsi seuchyeoganeun baram I got to go kkume olla feel so good jeo gireul ttaraseo Nal chaja hemae do it again Ajik nal wonhae do it again Nan chaja hemae do it again Gyesok nal wonhae do it again Hands up nopi haneul wiro Hands up jeobeun nalgae pyeogo Byeolbichui jeo gireul ttara Byeolbichui jeo gireul ttara Byeolbichui jeo gireul ttara Byeolbichui jeo gireul ttara Byeolbichui jeo gireul ttara |-| English= I am wandering, looking for myself, do it again I still want it, do it again I am wandering and looking, do it again I keep wanting it, do it again (Who am I ?) I am lost, looking for myself with the weight of my deep worries Where am I going? My deep thoughts become more and more dull I look in the mirror but I can’t see my instincts that I can’t hide I follow the moon and see the beautifully shining picture that embraces me hands up high to the sky hands up spread your wings Follow the starlight I am wandering, looking for myself, do it again I still want it, do it again I am wandering and looking, do it again I keep wanting it, do it again A young child who walks on white snow, an adult child who can’t smile Like water, like the stars, I flow, flow, flow, like this winter Like my habits, I want to naturally look at my face A repetition of realizations, it’s time to cross the doorsill of that high room I brush off my clothes that became dust, pain is like a passing wind I got to go, climb on top of my dreams, feel so good, following that path I am wandering, looking for myself, do it again I still want it, do it again I am wandering and looking, do it again I keep wanting it, do it again hands up high to the sky hands up spread your wings Follow the starlight Follow the starlight Follow the starlight Follow the starlight Follow the starlight Follow the starlight |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul Lyrics via tuneuplyrics @ WordPress *Romanization via kpoplyrics.net *English Translations via popgasa.com